Doc Brown's Chicken
Doc Brown's Chicken opened in 1999. On the walls of the line queue, there were framed photographs of Dr. Emmett Brown in many different parts of the world: At Stonehenge, England With the Queen's Guard in the United Kingdom In front of the Eiffel Tower in France. As a picture within a picture with Richard Nixon and Lyndon B. Johnson in the White House. Declaring the winning touchdown in Wisconsin at the 1967 National Football League game. Laying on a beach surrounded by surfers. In front of the Taj Mahal in India. In front of the Pyramids of Giza. In front of the Statue of Liberty in New York. In outer space. In front of the giant electric guitar at Universal Studios Hollywood. In front of the Moai at Easter Island. In front of the Christ the Redeemer statue in Brazil. In Chicago with Albert Einstein. On the steps in front of the United States Capitol in Washington, D.C. In front of a camel in Egypt. Playing a game of baseball. Surfing on a massive wave in the ocean. In front of the Hulk statue in Universal Studios Hollywood. In front of the Universal Studios globe in Universal Studios Hollywood. Behind Gerald Ford and Leonid Brezhnev in the Soviet Union. Behind Buddhist monks with umbrellas. Next to a gargoyle at the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. In the middle of the Randy's Donuts sign in Inglewood, California. Sitting on a rock at the Grand Canyon. In front of a windmill in La Mancha, Spain. In front of the Hollywood sign in Hollywood, California. In front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy. Sitting with Buddha statues in the Wat Pho temple in Thailand. Behind the scenes It was a restaurant at Universal Studios Hollywood, that was located near the former location of Back to the Future: The Ride, which was replaced by The Simpsons Ride. In January 2014, Doc Brown's Chicken restaurant was closed.Inside Universal blog. Universal has served chicken in the same general location since 1915. The original name for the restaurant was The Flower Drum Restaurant, and the restaurant that replaced Doc Brown's Chicken is named Cletus' Chicken Shack. On the theme park's map, Doc Brown's Chicken was labeled number 4 on the restaurant choices. The slogan on its logo read "The Finest Chicken of All Time!" It served four choices of heart-healthy fried chicken for lunch and dinner.Dining at Universal Studios Hollywood. There were photographs in the line queue that featured Doc proudly holding up a fried drumstick at famous landmarks and historical events from around the world. However, Doc was not portrayed by Christopher Lloyd in these pictures. Menu *1. 3 fried chicken pieces, corn, 1 biscuit and mashed potatoes with gravy (on a plate) *2. Grilled chicken and salad *3. Chicken tenders and fries *4. 3 fried chicken pieces and fries (in a bowl) Doc Brown's Chicken offered barbecue sauce, ketchup and utensils for customers next to the restaurant. Trivia *It was located next to The Simpsons Ride, which contains animated footage of Doc Brown being notified that the Back to the Future attraction was to be replaced by The Simpsons Ride (called Krustyland in the ride). References Category:Real-world locations Category:Merchandise